In the field of automatic and/or numerically controlled machine tools, such as an automatic turret lathe and the like, efforts are constantly being made to improve the manner in which a workpiece or stock is fed into an operating position for machining. Such prior efforts for feeding a workpiece into its proper position for machining are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,337,383; 3,582,000; 4,617,847; 4,709,603; 4,580,470; 4,924,738; 5,046,226; and 5,165,313. While such prior known devices may be suitable in particular instances, they appear to be relatively complex and costly in the manufacture and/or assembly thereof.
An object of this invention is to provide a pull bar gripper assembly which is relatively simple in construction, inexpensive in cost, and positive in operation.